


Happy New Everything

by ClaudiaRain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaRain/pseuds/ClaudiaRain
Summary: After dancing around each other for months, Sara and Leonard aren't sure how to take the next step. Then Rip - and Team Flash - decide to throw a party to celebrate the previous year and reconnect with each other.When Sara and Leonard pretend to have dates to said party, thinking they'll be helping each other face the truth, they only end up setting off a chain of events that neither could have predicted. And somehow, things end up working out. As usual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a New Year’s story…and this is what happens when I try to set a deadline for myself! There is an abundance of (mostly) background pairings in this story and I will probably add a few tags later, but for chapter 1, it's all about Sara and Leonard.
> 
> Thank you crazygirlne for being who you are.

“We need a vacation,” Jax announced to everyone, after the end of another successful mission, as he kicked back in one of the chairs on the bridge. “I almost died three times in the last week. The last _week_!”

“I completely agree with your sentiment,” Rip told him. “In fact, for the first time in ages, Gideon has said she can’t detect any anomalies in the near-future and it would be a good opportunity for us to take some time off. What do you think of finally throwing that party in honor of the New Year that we’ve had to keep putting off? I think it’d be good for morale to focus on what’s to come rather than to dwell on what’s behind us.”

Everyone glanced around, a little confused. “Um, Rip,” Ray spoke up, when no one else wanted to, “it’s a fine idea and all, but…it’s September. Isn’t it a bit late by now?”

“Who says you can’t celebrate New Year’s in September?”

“Normal people?” Jax suggested. “As evidenced by the fact that _no one_ does it.”

Rip seemed unconcerned with that fact. “We’re not exactly normal, are we? Besides, we kept planning to do it and then things would happen –”

“Time would nearly explode. Or implode. Whatever,” Mick filled in.

“Eloquently said, Mr. Rory,” Rip told him, as Mick nodded proudly. “We were busy on New Year’s Eve. And then January. And then February. And then the six months after that. This is the first time we’ve had any kind of a break. Who says we can’t celebrate the holiday a little?”

Jax was frowning at Rip as if he’d lost his mind (which had actually happened at least three times since their team had formed, but that wasn’t the point). “At this rate, we might as well wait three more months.”

“I have a better idea,” Mick suggested, “let’s go back in time and celebrate last New Year’s at the _right_ time!”

Everyone groaned as Rip launched into one of his usual speeches about keeping their internal clocks ‘consistent and aligned’ before he moved on to the subject of temporal anomalies and how ‘jumping around for frivolous reasons’ invited opportunities to unknowingly create yet more aberrations.

“We’re much more responsible than that,” Sara deadpanned (and she thought she displayed considerable acting talent by saying that with a straight face, really).

Rip narrowed his eyes at her. “Oh yes, you lot have proven that many times over. Maybe I shouldn’t have bothered bringing it up.”

“Hold on,” Stein interrupted. “A night of celebration might have merit.”

Rip clasped his shoulder in appreciation of the support. “I don’t know about any of you,” he addressed the team, “but last year was one of the most miserable years I’ve had. I was really looking forward to this one to try and leave everything behind us. And even though we’re nine months into it, I happen to think it’s been a pretty good year so far.”

“He has a point,” Jax slowly agreed, as he glanced around the room. “Don’t you all remember that there wasn’t much to celebrate about last year? I don’t know if I can think of even one thing.”

“Uh… _hello_ ,” Leonard said, from the corner, where he was leaning against the wall and staring at everyone in disbelief. He’d returned nine months earlier, right at the end of the previous year. (Trust that they’d conveniently forget the timing of that.)

“He didn’t mean you,” Ray said, hastily. “We’re all grateful for your return – and always will be! Do you want to hug it out?”

“You ask me that near-daily, Palmer. Have I _ever_ said yes?”

“You will one day,” Ray said, confidently. “I’ll keep asking until then.” He took another step closer to Len. “Or…I’ll just sneak in there when you’re not looking.”

“Get away from me,” Len said, jumping aside when Ray got too close. “Remember, boundaries. This is my side of the room and yours is waaaay over there.” He pointed to the opposite wall.

“Gentlemen, please,” Rip implored. “Can we get back to discussing what’s important?”

“Right, ‘cause I’m not important,” Len muttered to himself, glancing up to find Ray mouthing:  _You’re important to me_. Ugh, he needed a way off this bridge, preferably in a route that didn’t pass Palmer.

“I think I’d prefer a week off instead of a party,” Nate said. “I need time to sleep.”

“I second that,” Jax said, causing Amaya and Mick to murmur in agreement. “It’s been a long time since we had a chance to visit home… I’d like to see my mom.”

“I third it,” Mick declared. “I could use a week of peace and quiet to get drunk alone.”

“Don’t you get drunk alone like…every week?” Sara asked, as he shrugged to indicate she was more or less right.

“Peace and quiet?” Amaya raised a brow at Mick in challenge. “I find it hard to believe you’ve ever wanted either of those things.”

“It’ll be peaceful _and_ quiet when I pass out,” Mick said. “From all the drinking.”

“You can drink with other people,” Rip pointed out. “At say…a party?”

“What ‘other’ people would be attending this party?” Mick asked. “I need to know if I have to make up an excuse to avoid it or not.”

Despite Mick’s threat of not going, Rip seemed delighted that he was showing actual interest. “I was catching up with Cisco Ramon and he said they were thinking of having everyone get together for a fun night – the past few months have been difficult for them, too. He suggested having a party at S.T.A.R. Labs. They’d invite our friends from Team Arrow, of course.”

“I’m definitely coming up with a reason to skip it,” Mick muttered, and when Sara nudged him in the side, he brightened a little. “Did you have an excuse you wanted to offer me?”

“Teams Arrow and Flash have only recently accepted you,” Sara reminded him. “Don’t go looking for reasons to alienate them, again.” For some reason, she shifted her gaze over to Len as she spoke that last sentence. He met her eyes for a few long seconds before she reluctantly turned away.

Stein was nodding at Rip. “Personally, I think it’s a phenomenal idea to visit Central City and reconnect with our friends. We could have a vacation _and_ get everyone together to celebrate.” He was getting more energized by the moment. “I’ll invite Cassandra and Lily to the party!”

“It’ll be fun to socialize with people outside of this ship, for once,” Rip cajoled, trying to convince the others that a party would be equally as enjoyable as some time off.

“Yeah, but you’re talking about Teams Flash and Arrow,” Mick said, rolling his eyes. “You know the people who are _on_ those teams, right?”

“They’re not that bad,” Sara tried, exchanging an amused look with Amaya.

“Not that bad?” Mick scoffed. “Last time I saw them, that new kid who works with Robin Hood – Curtains? – started talking about quantum something or other and I woke up the next morning with him, somehow in the cargo hold of our ship, with no memory of what happened for the previous eight hours. I don’t know exactly what happened, but I know it must have been his fault.”

“His name is Curtis,” Amaya helpfully supplied.

“No, that doesn’t sound right,” Mick said.

Len couldn’t let his partner’s version of events stand. “Could it be that you woke up with no memory because the two of you split a bottle of homemade moonshine? That you bought off a guy who was selling them out of his trunk in a liquor store parking lot?”

Mick considered that. “Uhhhh…”

“What did you expect?” Len asked, exasperated.

“You’re lucky neither of you died,” Stein said, disapprovingly.

“Oh yeah,” Mick laughed, as a few memories came back to him. “Come to think of it, that was a fun night. Up until the blackout, at least. Curly’s an okay guy. He was up for anything. I’m sure we had fun at a few bars even if we don’t remember it.”

“Remind me to ask Cisco to scrub any outstanding arrest warrants either of you might have in Central City,” Rip sighed.

“That was in Central City?!” Mick exclaimed. “I thought we were in Star City that whole time! Imagine that.”

“Yes…imagine that,” Rip repeated, and it seemed like he was reconsidering whether a party with _all_ of them was the best idea.

“I don’t think a party’s a terrible idea,” Sara said, as she came around to it. The previous year, for her, could be summed up with one word: suffering. Losing her sister, losing Leonard – even though he’d since returned…she’d spent a lot of the prior year either miserable or engulfed in rage. And the effects still lingered. A night to get her mind off of everything, to reconnect with old friends, might be just what she needed.

“I’m not attending a New Year’s party in September,” Len told them, flatly. The mere idea was ridiculous. Though he couldn’t deny that maybe a night of revelry would be worth the aggravation of…interacting with most of the people he’d ever known.

Rip huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine, we’ll make it in honor of that time when you Americans aggressively broke away from your motherland –”

“You mean the American Revolution,” Leonard said dryly. “And Independence Day.”

“Whatever,” Rip said, clearly uninterested in the details. “You can set off fireworks. I know how you people love to blow things up.”

“I’m reconsidering attending,” Mick said instantly.

“The Fourth of July was over a month ago. In _July_ , Rip,” Jax sighed. “It’s literally in the name of the holiday.”

“Do you want to do this or do you want to keep making excuses?” Rip asked him.

In response, Jax merely shrugged and repeated that he wanted to relax – like he’d said from the very beginning. Nate and Amaya said they agreed with him and then added that they weren’t particularly enthused about a party where they wouldn’t know many people. Mick said he had a list of demands that needed to be met before he’d agree to go, and Ray remained oddly silent about the entire thing.

As Leonard glanced around the room, registering the clear lack of enthusiasm from over half his team, he became irked by their attitudes. No, scratch that – they were pissing him off. They were here, they were alive, and most of them were choosing to pass up an opportunity to reconnect with people they supposedly cared about? Had he really ‘died’ and come back for _this_? They should be a little more appreciative of everything they had. Hell, after his miraculous return, they should be goddamn thrilled – they should want to throw a party _in his_ _honor_!

(He didn’t like to talk about the time they’d thought he was dead, and they quickly learned to avoid the topic with him. As such, he’d only heard snippets of things that had gone on during his absence. He knew they’d had to move on from his death pretty quickly to keep ‘saving time’ and whatever else, but he liked to imagine that without him their lives had been desolate and empty. Sure, it wasn’t true, but in his mind, it was a fitting tribute. _At least a year of mourning for Leonard Snart_ – yes, that seemed appropriate.)

Their depressing attitudes left him with only one option. “I think a party is a great idea,” he announced.

“You _do_?” Mick didn’t bother hiding his disbelief. “What changed from five seconds ago?”

Trust that Mick would notice that little detail. The truth was that denouncing the entire idea had been a kneejerk reaction mostly left over from his days before his separation and subsequent reunion with the team. If there was one thing he’d realized over the past year, though, it was that it was much too easy to take things for granted, to always think there’d be more time – when the reality was that one day (usually without warning), there _wouldn’t_ be more time.

Life was much too short, and unpredictable, to live forever with regrets. He glanced over at Sara, who was watching him speculatively, and wondered where exactly she fell on the list of regrets in his life – things and people that had passed him by – mistakes and missed chances that he’d give anything to go back in time and fix. She had to be somewhere near the very top, for sure.

(How ironic that even being on a team that could travel through time didn’t grant him the ability to go back in his past and rectify every wrong decision he’d ever made.)

“I spent the last ten seconds thinking it over,” he belatedly told Mick, blinking as he tore his gaze away from Sara to face his life-long friend. He wasn’t about to get into how his perspective on life had been slowly changing (and not least of all because Ray would probably grab him and never let him go), but he could at least dance around the truth a little. “I think it’d be…good for us. I’ll invite Lisa – if Ramon hasn’t already – and it’d be a nice opportunity for everyone to unwind without the pressure of the world almost ending. For once. After everything we’ve been through –”

“We’re here for you,” Ray interjected in a whisper.

Len took a moment to make sure he didn’t react to that in any way. “– I think I’d like to have a fun, light-hearted evening. Can anyone argue that?”

“We could _always_ argue –” Mick began, and this time it was Amaya who elbowed him into being quiet.

“Semi-dying really changed you,” Jax told Len, suspiciously. “I don’t know if I like it.”

“Come now, Jefferson, that’s not fair,” Stein said. “Leonard was always…up for a good time?”

“Professor, you know damn well your idea of a good time is not his idea of a good time,” Sara said, glancing at Len again, and when she saw his barely hidden smirk, it was almost like things had never changed.

“You underestimate my younger years, Sara.” Stein seemed offended. “I could…turn it up with the rest of them.”

“Oh yeah, I can already tell the party’s going to be wild with you there,” Jax said, under his breath.

Rip leapt on the implication in Jax’s statement. “Does that mean you’re going?”

It was like a slow wave came over the room, as the others started shrugging and saying maybe it wasn’t such a horrible idea.

“You know what,” Jax said, “Leonard could have a valid point – for once.” He ignored when Len huffed loudly in indignation. “I do miss a lot of my friends back in Central City. I could invite them to the party. And as for my mom, I could invite her, too.”

“That’s the spirit,” Stein said, patting him on the shoulder.

“I don’t know… I was thinking I could visit some old friends,” Nate told them, still on the fence. “But I guess I could spend a night with new friends instead of the old.”

“I’d love a fun night with my old friends,” Amaya told Nate, wistfully. “Too bad most – or all – of them are dead.” She missed the unreadable look Mick sent her way.

“New friends are definitely worth celebrating,” Nate countered, as she nodded, but didn’t look at any of them.

“ _Fine_ ,” Mick huffed in acquiescence, as if his agreement was something they were waiting on, “I’ll come. But I still plan on getting drunk. We have to swing by that parking lot first, see if I can get any more of that moonshine.”

“I told you,” Rip insisted, “it’s better to focus on the future than lament the past. We have a lot to be thankful for.”

“We do,” Sara said, and though her words were directed at Rip, she was looking at Leonard. That time, he was the one who had to break eye contact first.

Leonard wondered if he’d made a mistake by trying to convince the others to attend Rip’s party. It would mean an evening with Rip, Palmer, Ramon, _Allen_ … Oh yeah, he’d definitely made a mistake. And worst of all, Sara would be there – by mutual, unspoken agreement, they hadn’t spent much time together since he’d returned. He’d never been able to pinpoint exactly why, but she had never acted the same with him as she had before he ‘died’ and he’d simply accepted it, knowing that time often changed things (especially if the person you thought you might care for had died).

In any event, just because he’d agreed to go to this party didn’t mean he’d have to _stay_ there for long. He’d have a couple drinks and exit stage left if things got too strange or he started getting inundated with questions he didn’t want to answer. (Team Flash, in particular, had an uncanny habit of narrowing in on issues he wanted to avoid until the end of his days.)

And speaking of exiting stage left – the rest of his team was already talking about planning the party and when Rip made the actual _horrific_ suggestion that Len might want to ‘be in charge of coordinating with Cisco Ramon regarding the details’, Leonard announced that he really didn’t have the time, not when there was a bottle of whiskey in his room that wasn’t going to drink itself every night.

He hastily made his way to the exit (barely dodging Palmer who came within two feet of him with arms suspiciously outstretched) and called over his shoulder that if they gave him a time and place he’d _probably_ be there.

(Another thing he’d learned long ago: it was always best to give himself an out when it came to these people.)

**XXXXXX**

Sara took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. She was standing outside Leonard’s room, debating what she was going to say to him.

Things had been…different between them since he returned.

It had been some glitch of space-time none of them truly understood – instead of destroying him in an explosion, like they’d believed, the Oculus had somehow sent Leonard through time and he’d landed in 1986. He’d had no way of contacting them, but the previous winter, news of an aberration that year had alerted them to a foreign presence. Her shock upon finding him – living it up in Moscow and running a new heist crew that he’d formed – couldn’t be understated.

It had made her so _angry_ to find him there – both that he was alive (and they hadn’t known), and that he could be that happy without them. He obviously didn’t care about the agony or grief they’d gone through after losing him, nor had he seemed to miss _them_ at all. No, instead he’d seen the chance to start a new life and seized it, probably without a second thought.

It had been one of their easiest aberrations to correct since he’d rejoined them after putting up only a token fight. (“Took me and my new crew _eight_ jobs for you guys to notice I was in ‘86?” he’d lectured. “Either I’m more skilled at keeping a low profile than I thought, or the 80’s really _were_ a tumultuous decade.”)

Now he was back on their team as if he’d never left. Even though things had always been easy with him before, the two of them hadn’t been able to fall back into their friendship. Things had changed; it was like they couldn’t pick up where they left off because neither of them were the same people. Their lives had been equally as crazy before he’d ‘died’, but looking back, Sara felt like everything was much simpler. She knew she was probably looking at the past with rose-colored glasses, but it still felt true.

When he’d first returned, she’d been too upset to talk to him much, and in turn, he’d kept his distance. It took her over a month to work through her anger (and various other feelings) about his ‘death’. After that, whenever she’d tried to initiate a conversation with him about their relationship, he quickly shut down or found an excuse to leave the room altogether. Then would come days of him avoiding her. It had only taken a few rounds of that for her to learn not to mention it anymore.

She was no longer angry. All she felt now was sadness at his reluctance to talk to her about anything beyond the superficial.

She knew that if Leonard had earned anything, it was their time and patience. She couldn’t (wouldn’t) pressure him into being the same person he’d been before – because he _wasn’t_ the same. Maybe one day she’d wake up and things would be back to the way they were. Maybe he’d come to her, for a change, and initiate a conversation that was long overdue.

Or maybe she had to stop relying on ‘maybes’ that were out of her control. Since direct confrontation had failed repeatedly so far, she was going to try and jump start things in a more roundabout way.

Which led to why she was pacing outside of his room.

The door opened in a whir when she inadvertently stepped too close to it and Sara cursed that she hadn’t been paying enough attention. She tried to maintain her composure, forcing herself to step forward as if she’d meant to enter his room right then.

Leonard was lying in bed, one arm under his head, and he turned his head to face her. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Uh…” she trailed off, her mind going blank as she met his eyes. It took another few moments for her to remember her vague plan and put it into motion. “I was curious about your plans. For the party.”

“I thought Rip and Cisco were taking care of that. What’s for us to ‘plan’ other than showing up?”

“You’re well-aware that’s not what I meant,” she chided, as she casually strolled around his room, pretending to inspect his various belongings. “Since it’s technically a ‘New Year’s’ party, you know what people will be thinking about.”

“How ridiculous it is to throw a party with that theme in September?”

“Well, that,” she agreed, then sent him a sly look. “And who to kiss at midnight.”

He frowned, the notion clearly distasteful to him (and that was definitely not the reaction she’d been hoping for). “This isn’t a romantic comedy, Lance. People won’t be thinking that.”

Her expression gave him pause.

“People _will_ be thinking that?” _Great, just great_. He wondered why his spectacular plans so often back-fired on him. “Is it too late to back out?”

Sara inwardly sighed at his reaction. He hadn’t taken the bait by responding with some kind of joke – namely a joke that involved _her_ – which meant she had to up the ante a little. “Are you going to bring a date?”

“Why does it feel like we’re talking about a junior high dance?”

“Scoff all you want, but I’m sensing…deflection?” She shook her head sadly and affected a pitying tone. “I take it that means you can’t find anyone.”

“I could find a date,” he shot back. “If I wanted one. Which I don’t.”

“Hmm, defensive.”

“I suppose you’re going to tell me that _you’re_ bringing someone?” he challenged.

She had no idea why she said it, but she was speaking before she could consider the wisdom of such a ploy: “As a matter of fact, I am.” _Oh no, why was she talking? She had to stop talking!_ “And he can’t wait to spend the evening with me.”

Before she could beat herself up too much over what she’d said, Leonard abruptly sat up on the bed and she realized her claim had gotten his attention. (It was good to know something still could.) “You have a date?” He sounded equal parts annoyed and suspicious. “Who? Do I know him?”

“You might…” she said, slowly, mostly to stall.

“Well?” He was nowhere near successful at hiding his lack of patience. “Who is it?”

 _Yeah, that was what she’d like to know – how was she going to dig her way out of this hole?_ “My date’s…a surprise,” she told him, lamely.

“What is this, a 1950’s dating show? Why is he a ‘surprise’?” He included sarcastic air quotes with his question.

“Because I wouldn’t want to take all the fun out of it.”

“Yeah, ‘cause this conversation is fun,” he muttered.

She seized upon his obvious irritation for her next excuse. “I know it’ll drive you crazy. _That’s_ why it’s a surprise.”

“Like I care,” he scoffed, but it was too late. She’d seen the chink in his armor and she was going to chisel away at it until he had no more defenses.

“If you can’t find anyone,” she offered, cloyingly sweet, “maybe I can ask my date if he knows anyone single. And desperate.”

He ignored that last jab. “Please. As if I don’t already have a date.”

“You just told me you didn’t have one,” she reminded him. “Then you had the gall to point out that it’d be juvenile to even go looking for one.”

“I was joking. Obviously.” He sent her an assessing look. “I definitely have a date – in fact, _she_ asked _me_.”

“Oh.” Sara felt the sharp disappointment as if it were a physical thing. She knew he could have been lying to save face (and knowing him, it was more likely than not), but he sounded as sincere as she’d ever heard him…so there was at least a chance it was true. And if so… She fought to switch her tone back to teasing. “I’m happy that you were able to find someone who pitied you enough to go with you – who knew it was possible?”

He stared at her for a moment, and she couldn’t tell if he wanted to scowl at the insult or smile at her joke. “It’s not like it’s ever been an effort for me to get a date, Lance.”

“Sooo, is it anyone I know?” she asked, mimicking his earlier tone when he’d demanded to know who she was bringing to the party.

“Let’s keep it a surprise,” he said, equally mocking her earlier lack of an answer to him.

“Alright. Then I guess it’ll be a fun evening with our…dates.”

“You bet,” he said, clapping his hands together in an attempt to feign enthusiasm.

Sara took a step toward the door. “I’m going to go…” _try and find a date_ , “…talk to him. Now, in fact, about the party.”

“Have fun,” he called, as she sent him a grin and swept out of the room.

The second she was gone, he dropped his forced smile.

_What. The. Hell._

How could this be his luck? He’d been avoiding her for a few months now. It had started right when he’d returned. He wasn’t a fool – it had been easy to see that she’d been furious with him. He didn’t know why, but he’d known enough to keep away from her and let her work through whatever her issues had been. In that time, his uncertainty had grown to near-crippling levels. If she’d cared about him, in any way, wouldn’t there have been some warmth or caring from her upon learning he was alive?

But he’d gotten nothing for weeks. And then it was like her emotions had evaporated completely. The anger was gone and the only thing left was this curious…blankness. Like she had to tell him something she knew he wouldn’t want to hear and was trying to steel herself to do it; that had led to him evading her every time she tried to talk, because there was only one possible explanation…that their feelings weren’t as mutual as he’d hoped, and she was searching for the opportunity to let him know as much. To finally put an end to it, permanently.

Maybe he was a coward, but he couldn’t…he just couldn’t let go of that last bit of hope. The same hope that had kept him going in 1986 every time he’d thought about all the things – all the _people_ – he’d lost. (And to be stuck in the 80’s, of all places, the _80’s_! It had been bad enough the first time around, never mind the second.)

He’d started a new crew after a month out of sheer desperation, to keep himself from either becoming a full-blown alcoholic or ending things forever. (And his time there had given him a new and profound appreciation for what Sara, Kendra, and Ray had experienced when they were cut off from everyone in the 50’s. He’d barely survived six months in the U.S.S.R. He had no idea how the hell the others had survived two _years_.)

When he’d gone to bed at night, he’d dreamed. Of his own time. Of their team. Of Sara.

Those dreams had given him hope.

And one day that hope had been answered, like a goddamn miracle, when their ship had landed in a field next to the warehouse he’d been making his home. He’d been awoken by Sara’s yell of anger as she kicked the couch he was sleeping on, and though he was fairly sure that right then she hated him like she’d never hated another, in that moment, he’d never loved her more.

Sure, she’d kissed him before the Oculus explosion, but it had felt like goodbye. She hadn’t exactly jumped on his suggestion of exploring their relationship when he’d first tried to talk to her about it, right before everything had gone to hell. And she seemed to loathe the idea of bringing it up when he’d first returned. Now that she’d gotten past her initial anger, he couldn’t face the very real possibility of her extinguishing the hope he had left. So he never let her have the opportunity.

(Avoidance had always been one of his preferred methods of coping.)

It shouldn’t have mattered as much as it did, either. He wasn’t used to this kind of thing – relationships that might possibly mean something. And to lose one before he’d even had a chance to see what might become of it? Since when would such a thing matter? The answer was easy: never before in his life had the mere end of a _possibility_ mattered so much.

He blamed the Oculus for throwing a wrench into their lives (if it had never happened, maybe he and Sara would have been happy together right now), and he blamed her for being who she was (he couldn’t _not_ love her), and he blamed the team for making him think he belonged (as if he needed this dysfunctional, insane…family).

Mostly, though, he blamed himself. If he’d never let her in to begin with, then he wouldn’t be dealing with any of this now. They’d be back to carefree friends and he’d never have known this…this sense of loss. (And how did you ‘lose’ something you’d never had in the first place?)

So now he had to deal with the fact that it didn’t matter if she’d cared about him before or not, because she’d found a new person – someone she cared about enough that she was bringing him as her date to a party with everyone they knew. That had always been one of his fears, that he’d have to watch her be happy with someone else; he’d thought about it a lot when he was in the 80’s. He’d never begrudge Sara her happiness, and he’d never blame her for it, but the thought of it…to see it actually coming true right before him…

Another awful thought struck him – it had to be someone they knew. Who else would she have met? It wasn’t like they lived normal lives, and she wouldn’t bring a civilian into their world, not the way it was right now.

He ran through the possibilities – Nate, Palmer, _Rip_? Who else could it be? She’d dated Oliver before, maybe they’d rekindled their relationship – it’d be long-distance, but…

There was nothing to be gained by thinking over the possibilities, each one more horrific than the last.

He had to go find a date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tavyn for being the inspiration for this way back when...almost a year ago now! And thank you crazygirlne for catching errors I didn't even notice!

The more Sara thought about it, the more she was able to convince herself that her plan, while sudden and ill-advised, might actually be ingenious. When she’d first mentioned a date, she’d been trying to save her pride, but a little while later, she’d realized she might be able to make Leonard  _ jealous _ …or, at the very least, she could determine if she had the  _ ability _ to make him jealous. He’d seemed a little irked when she’d talked about bringing someone to the party, but that might have been his usual amount of annoyance, especially considering she’d been goading him about not being able to get a date himself. 

Obviously, she needed more evidence to determine how he really felt.

Her hypothesis was simple: if he saw her with a date and showed no signs of jealousy, that would be the proof she needed that he really didn’t have feelings for her in that way…not anymore. That meant she could forget about the matter entirely. And maybe without the possibility of ‘more’ hanging over her head, coloring her every interaction with him, they could go back to the friendly camaraderie they’d shared before. (That – simply  _ being  _ with him – was what she missed the most.)

She needed another person to go along with her plan, though. After some thought, she decided Ray was her safest bet. He’d been single since Kendra and he might enjoy helping her if it meant pulling one over on Leonard as a sort-of payback for all the insults and cutting remarks over the short period of time he and Len had known each other.

She’d no sooner asked him than he’d started shaking his head.

“Sorry, Sara, I’m going to have to say no.”

“Ray –”

“Obviously, we have a natural chemistry. It’s undeniable and I’m sure you’ve felt it, but –”

“Ray! It wouldn’t be a real date.”

“Oh, okay.” He paused. “What?”

“It’s an experiment,” she explained. “I want to see Leonard’s reaction when I show up with a date. You and he share a natural, uh…” she tried to think of the best word, “…friction? So it’d be even better.”

“Are you saying you want to make him jealous?”

“No. No! I want to see his reaction.”

“Of…jealousy?”

“I only want to see what he’ll do,” she insisted, beginning to question herself. No, she couldn’t let Ray get to her! She forged on. “Our friendship hasn’t been the same since he came back and he won’t talk about it with me, so I thought this could force the conversation. Maybe.” (She was starting to truly hate that word.)

“You’d rather go on a fake date with me than lock him in a room until he’ll talk to you?” Ray seemed oddly disappointed in her. “I thought you were better at things like this.”

“I don’t want to push him. Not after everything he’s been through. And we both know trying to get him to do something he doesn’t want to do is one of the quickest ways to shut him down.”

“I guess,” Ray admitted, though he sounded doubtful.

“Don’t you think this has a shot at working? If he has no reaction, then I’ll know it’s done. But if he does react, it could prompt him to finally open up.” 

“So you  _ are  _ trying to make him jealous.”

Why couldn’t he let it  _ go _ ? “Fine,” she snapped, “but only in the name of saving our friendship.”

“I don’t think it’s your ‘friendship’ you want to save.”

“Whatever, Ray.” She was starting to regret asking him. “Will you do it or not?”

“No, I can’t. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He seemed genuinely apologetic about it, though. “You two should talk. Like adults.”

“Then you clearly don’t know us very well,” she muttered. “Remember this the next time  _ you  _ need a fake date.”

“I’m sure you can find someone else,” he offered. “Jax? Rip? Amaya?”

She stared at him. “Yeah, I think I’ll go to Nate next.”

“Nate?” There was a tinge of jealousy in his voice. “I knew you always thought he had better hair than me. I’m surprised you didn’t go to him first.” He was suspiciously upset for someone who’d turned her down outright.

She ignored his sulking. “Palmer,” she stepped forward and pressed a finger to his chest, “I better not hear that you’ve breathed a  _ word  _ of this. To anyone. Or there will be repercussions, do you hear me?”

He swallowed in trepidation. “Your secret’s safe with me. I swear!”

“It better be,” she said, as a final warning, and then took off to go find Nate. She was really going to strong-arm him if he tried to say no – she’d already told Len her date was a guy, so Amaya wouldn’t work (and besides that, he’d probably  _ like  _ seeing them together, which – while fun – would defeat the entire purpose of her plan). 

She couldn’t pretend with Jax, either, since she saw him too much like a kid brother, so she knew Len would never buy it. That left Nate as her last choice, since there was no way she was ever going on a date – fake or real – with Rip Hunter.

**XXXXXX**

Amaya just shook her head at Len, looking far,  _ far  _ too superior for someone who’d known him for such a short time.

“No offense, Lenny, but that’s the stupidest idea you’ve come up with yet,” she snickered. “And that’s saying something, considering you chose to blow yourself up last year.”

He bristled at the condescension in her tone. “First, don’t call me Lenny. Second, there were extenuating circumstances for that whole…other thing.”

“However you want to justify it,” she said, flippantly, and he could tell she didn’t actually care. She popped the tab of her soda can and leaned back in her seat until the chair was only on two legs. “Maybe you should ask me again. Like you mean it this time.”

He gritted his teeth and silently counted to ten before affecting his most polite tone (he took pride in his ability to charm anyone, even at the most difficult of times). “Amaya,  _ darling _ , would you please be my date to Rip’s horribly-themed New Year’s party?”

She sighed, long and loud. “Fine, Len–” she cut herself off at the look on his face and then carefully added the last syllable of his name, “–ard. I’ll be your date. Provided you meet all the terms and conditions that I set forth.”

He almost considered backing out before remembering the smug look on Sara’s face when she’d told him she’d be attending with her own date. “What would those be?”

“You get me a case of that vodka you picked up in Russia in 1986.”

“It was the U.S.S.R. And seriously? I think that distillery’s out of business. I might have to actually go back to the 80’s to find that stuff.”

“Your problem. Not mine.”

He hadn’t missed that her stipulations had been plural, either. “What else?”

She paused a moment, sipping her soda, and he got the distinct feeling she was wondering whether or not to go forward with her next request. Finally, she said, “You pretend we’re going together because we like each other.”

He wasn’t sure what she was getting at. “That’s the whole point.”

“Yeah, well, I’m making sure. We can’t only pretend when Sara is right there watching us. You have to keep it up for the  _ whole  _ evening.”

“I’m not doing it to make her jealous,” he claimed. “I’m doing it to prove a point.”

“What point would that be?” she challenged.

He really should have thought of a reason before now. “It’s...complicated. Well, you see…”

“Save it,” she said, briskly. “I don’t want it to seem like I’m your date because neither of us could find anyone else. Maybe you can play it up like you’ve asked me out a bunch of times before and I kept turning you down until finally deigning to attend the party with you.”

“Let’s be realistic,” he said, crossing his arms. “Who in their right mind would believe you’d turn  _ me _ down?”

She threw the tab from her soda can at him. “Speaking of turning things down, dial down your ego a notch, too.”

“What ego?” He was genuinely confused. “This is just me.”

“God help Sara,” she muttered. “I’m beginning to see things a lot more clearly.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, Leonard. Just be prepared to woo me all night.” She got up and made her way to the door. “By the way, you’re buying me a new dress for the occasion.”

“Gideon can make you anything you want for free,” he protested.

“Yeah, but then you wouldn’t have to pay for it,” she tossed over her shoulder. “And where’s the fun in that?”

**XXXXXX**

“Of course I’ll be your date!” Nate said enthusiastically, as Sara blinked at him. That had been easy.

“You will?”

“Sure, who wants to be alone on fake New Year’s, right? I’m here for you, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or to talk about how lonely you are, or to wallow in –”

“I think we’re talking about you now,” she said, dryly. “I’m not lonely and I certainly don’t need your shoulder. Or anything else.”

“I see.” He sounded a little dejected. “Then why’d you ask me to be your date?”

She wondered if she could get around the real truth by…leaving it out. She didn’t need a repeat of the moral lecture she’d gotten from Ray, plus Nate might turn her down, too, if he knew her real reasons. “I asked you because Ray said no.”

“I should have known,” Nate grumbled. “How does he get his hair that way, do you have any idea? Maybe you can ask him for me.”

“You can ask him yourself,” she suggested.

“Sorry, I’m being insensitive – he _ did  _ just coldly shoot you down,” Nate apologized. “I didn’t know you liked Ray, though. No offense, but that comes as a total shock to me because I thought you had feelings for…” His words tapered off when he saw the look in her eyes. “No one. Absolutely no one.”

“Right, and that’s the line you’re going to keep spouting,” Sara informed him. “Also, I don’t have feelings for Ray. He was a convenient option, just like you. We’d be two  _ friends  _ attending a party together. That’s it.”

“Then why bother calling it a date?”

She completely ignored his question. “Do you want to go with me or not?”

“Fine,” he relented. “You have your issues, that’s more than clear.”

“One other thing,” she added, as she was leaving. “We’ll be pretending to be in a relationship.”

He quickly followed her into the hallway. “We will? Why?”

She couldn’t keep the aggravation out of her tone as she called back. “Just follow my lead and don’t ask questions.”

“So…the usual?” he yelled after her, but she’d already turned a corner and didn’t reply.

**XXXXXX**

The first thing Leonard noticed when he walked into S.T.A.R. Labs with Amaya was the music blasting over the speakers. “1999” by Prince. Oh, that boded well.

“I love this song,” Amaya said, doing some kind of spin twirl in front of him. “You people in the future have some fantastic music.”

“This?  _ This _ is what you call fantastic?”

“I wish I’d been there for the millennium,” she said, wistfully. “All that thrilling energy and then the exciting fear that the world might end on top of it? I would have had a blast.” She must have sensed his hesitation to continue on, since she linked her arm with his and started walking, which meant he had to keep up or forcibly stop her. Someone had set up twinkling lights to guide their way through the building.

“The millennium was an excuse for people to go crazy,” Leonard told her. “A slight notch higher than a regular New Year’s eve.”

“Where were you for the millennium?” Sara asked, from behind them – where had she come from?

“I was somewhere that I can’t disclose, taking advantage of Y2K,” he said, as Sara and Amaya exchanged a look.

“What kind of score did that net you?” Amaya asked.

“Two…colleagues of mine were thrown in jail. I got away, so all was well that ended well.”

They finally arrived at a large room to find most of their team was there already; Stein and Jefferson were talking right inside the doorway with Barry Allen – something about a ‘Speed Lab’ and how it had been a result of Flashpoint. Leonard tuned out their conversation upon hearing that; he had enough problems to deal with and didn’t need to dwell on anything relating to Allen and his regular trips through time.

As he and Amaya took a few steps into the room, Leonard stopped short – he pretty much had to in order to process the insane mixture of decorations strewn about the entire room. There were hearts and clovers and pumpkin decorations all over the place. Sparkling streamers that looked like fireworks hung from the ceilings, alongside paper snowflakes, fake spiderwebs, and cut-out turkeys. There was even a Christmas tree set up in one corner of the room. It was some strange amalgamation of every holiday in the year and Leonard couldn’t decide if he was more impressed or horrified.

“Happy New...Everything, guys!” Caitlin Snow greeted them, as she hugged Sara and then gestured to a table behind her. “There are hats and streamers and a bunch of other fun favors, if you want them. Cisco insisted.”

“Of course he did,” Leonard said, narrowing in on the younger man who was fiddling with a laptop at a desk a few feet away. “Hey, Ramon, this song was the best you could do?”

“It’s festive,” Cisco proclaimed, as a few others lent him their support by loudly agreeing. “It might do you some good to get into the holiday spirit.”

“Of  _ every  _ holiday?” Leonard asked dryly.

Caitlin cleared her throat, turning a little pink. “When Cisco told me that he was discussing a holiday-themed party with Rip, it made no sense for it to be just about New Year’s when it’s already September...so I suggested we celebrate every holiday at the same time.”

Another man walked over, and it took Leonard a moment to place him as Harrison Wells. “Because it’s somehow less ridiculous to celebrate  _ every  _ holiday at the wrong time as opposed to just one of them. Or so I’m told.” He was trying to sound disapproving, but the affection in his voice as he glanced at Caitlin was unmistakable.

“I think it’s a cute idea,” Sara assured Caitlin.

“I’m glad you like it!” Caitlin said, smiling in relief. “Now, like Cisco said, to truly enjoy the party, I suggest you get in the spirit...” She flicked a glance toward Harry. “Which some people around here find harder than others.”

“They keep telling me that,” Harry lamented, in Leonard’s direction, perhaps sensing someone in secret agreement with him. “I don’t listen to them, though, and you don’t have to either.”

“Shut it, Harry,” Cisco cheerfully called.

“I don’t know why you’re paying attention to our conversation,” Harry threw over his shoulder, “when you should be focusing on your uninspired playlist over there.”

“We’re doing a countdown at midnight,” Caitlin informed the new arrivals, “so make sure you have someone to kiss by then.” She turned back to Harry. “And you, don’t start the fake New Year by being…well…too much like yourself.”

“What greater compliment is there than being me, Snow?” His question held a distinct note of pride.

It was clear she was trying not to smile, probably in an effort to not encourage him. “You know, I hear if you  _ feign  _ happiness enough, it’ll eventually come naturally,” Caitlin told him, then glanced at Leonard, for some reason. “They’ve done studies.”

“I better never feign it then,” Harry said, as if the idea were abhorrent. “I wouldn’t want to become happy with life by mistake.” He waited a beat. “I’d rather it happened on purpose.”

Caitlin grinned at him and there was something in it - in their entire exchange - that took Leonard a moment to recognize. 

“I didn’t know you two were together,” Leonard said absently, as he scoured the room for where he could find some appetizers.

From the way they both turned sharp looks toward him, he instantly knew he’d made a mistake somewhere.

“What!” Cisco exclaimed, somehow more surprised than either of his co-workers. “That’s...insane.”

Harrison Wells looked distinctly uncomfortable. “That’s not…we’re not…”

“We aren’t dating!” Caitlin said, voice unnaturally high-pitched.

“Ohhh, right, I get it,” Leonard said, and he  _ did  _ get it, but he couldn’t help throwing fuel on the fire, solely for his own amusement. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“You just announced it,” Caitlin reminded him, before realizing that made no sense. “Not that there’s anything to announce. Not that we’re – you know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Len asked, carefully.

“What she said is true,” Harry said, to back her up. “We’re absolutely  _ not _ dating. The idea is…ridiculous. Beyond ridiculous! We would never…I mean, we’re friendly co-workers!” He gave Caitlin a light punch on the arm. “Right, Sn– Cait– uh,  _ Doctor  _ Snow?”

In response, she immediately shifted her glare from Leonard to Harry.

“Maybe not so friendly,” Harry backtracked.

Caitlin crossed her arms, shook her head, and stalked away.

“I don’t know what I did wrong, but I know it was something,” Harry said, voice tinged with regret.

Sara felt almost obligated to help. “Maybe you could have been a little less enthusiastic when you described the mere idea of dating her as…what’d you call it?”

“Ridiculous,” Leonard supplied, overly cheerful. “Or rather,  _ beyond  _ ridiculous.” There was something about watching the romantic failings of others that made him forget about his own, if only for a moment.

“In Harry’s defense, it  _ is  _ beyond ridiculous,” Cisco said. He was studying Harry’s face and a new understanding was dawning. “Right, Harry?  _ Right _ ?”

“Damn it,” Harry was muttering, as he completely ignored Cisco. “Wish me luck, guys. I might have to  _ actually  _ date her to make up for this.”

“What a hardship that’d be for you,” Sara said, trying to keep her face as blank as Leonard was currently failing at. 

Harry sent her an unamused look and then went off in the direction Caitlin had gone. Subsequently, Cisco mumbled something about checking to see if Lisa was on her way to save him from the horrific revelations of his evening.

“Some people are so clueless,” Leonard said, with an air of superiority, once they were gone. “It’s remarkable.”

“Yeah,” Amaya said, dryly. “Remarkable.” Before he could ask her about that, she went off toward the snack table.

“What do you think she meant by that?” Len asked Sara.

“Who knows with her?” Sara shrugged.

He wondered why Sara wasn’t with her date at the moment, but she seemed content to stay there with him so…he wasn’t going to question it. He took whatever time he could get with her nowadays.

He glanced around, taking in the other people there. Thea, John Diggle, and Lyla were setting up various trays of food at a long table against the wall. Mick was there, too, perusing the selection of alcohol Thea had just finished arranging. Stein and Jax were talking with their families, passing around introductions – Len hadn’t officially met them, but he figured the older woman was Stein’s wife and the shorter, dark-haired girl was his daughter Lily. There were also a few other people milling around with them that he didn’t recognize – probably friends or family of the people already there. He supposed he should go introduce himself but…he didn’t really care enough to go do it now.

“Lisa’s on her way,” Cisco called from the desk, presumably where he was still curating his playlist. Oliver and Felicity were already there and started chatting with Cisco. As Len watched, Rip Hunter arrived, along with Palmer, and they also joined Cisco – best to avoid that part of the room altogether, then. 

In fact, maybe he could find a  _ different  _ room to go hide in…

He turned toward the doorway only to find Sara standing in front of him with her arms crossed. “Don’t even think it,” she said. “You were the one who encouraged everyone on our team to come tonight. Or have you forgotten?”

“I didn’t forget that part. What I  _ forgot  _ is how annoying it is spending a significant amount of time with half the people we know.”

“Half?”

“You’re right,” he admitted. “That isn’t fair…it’s more like three-fourths.” 

She didn’t smile. 

“Five-sixths?”

She opened her mouth, no doubt to say something acerbic, but Ray came strolling over with a glass of punch for her.

“There you go,” he said, winking at her. “Let me know if there’s anything else I can get you. You know I exist to make you happy.”

Before Sara could ask what he was going on about, Mick called his name. “Palmer, get over here and tell me how to turn this thing on!” He was holding up some kind of ray gun.

“Where did you find that!” Cisco shouted. “Put it down before you set it off!” 

He should have known better than to yell since Mick dropped it in surprise and Cisco froze mid-step for a solid four seconds. When nothing happened, he sighed with relief and went over to retrieve whatever highly dangerous thing Mick had been toying with, scolding Barry all the while with: “You couldn’t have caught that? Really? Maybe pry yourself away from Iris for two seconds to recognize when we need you!”

“That thing looks pretty cool,” Ray said, eyes lighting up. “I’m going to go check it out.”

Len sent Sara a concerned glance. “I get the feeling we almost just died.”

“We definitely could have,” Harry said from behind them, putting a hand on both of their shoulders. “This room – this building – well the whole city block, really, would be a crater.” He nodded, lost in thought. “Good thing we got lucky, huh?”

Jax had heard Wells’ explanation of what could have happened. “Next year let’s have a party in a field,” he suggested. “Is everyone cool with that? A wide-open field where there’s nothing dangerous even remotely in sight?”

“With our luck, that’d be when the aliens came back,” Barry laughed. When no one laughed with him, (and Oliver minutely shook his head) Barry sighed.

“Is there any reason you’d leave such dangerous stuff lying around?” Sara asked, of the Flash team in general.

“That was locked up in my lab,” Harry said. “I have no idea how…” It didn’t take him long to figure it out, though, as he pinned Mick with an accusing look.

“Mick,” Len snapped, “I want to make it to next year. Don’t you think I  _ deserve _ to make it to next year?”

“I was bored,” Mick said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “Can’t blame me for trying to find some entertainment around here. Besides, it’s sound-proof in Harry’s lab, so I got a short break from Prince.” 

“Prince was a legend,” Cisco declared, as “1999” started on yet another loop.

Sara turned back to Harrison Wells. “Did you apologize to Caitlin?”

“I can’t find her. I think she’s avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you, huh?” Sara was ostensibly talking to Wells, but was watching Leonard. “Why do you think she’d do that?”

“So she doesn’t have to talk to me, I’d imagine?” Harry frowned, having no idea what she meant by the question (obviously, since it wasn’t meant for him). “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go search the rest of the building for her.” He sent a wary glance toward Mick. “And maybe ensure some other things are more securely locked up.”

Len wondered if he could sneak away while…Sara was looking right at him.  _ Damn it _ .

“What do  _ you _ think, Leonard? Why would someone just avoid someone else like that?”

“Maybe,” he began, carefully, “because there are things he – she – would rather not discuss right now when his – uh,  _ her  _ life is…in so much upheaval.”

“Maybe some things should be talked about before they become insurmountable,” she shot back.

“Maybe, if two people want different things…then the problems are  _ already  _ insurmountable.”

“Right,” she whispered, looking somewhere across the room. “Right.”

That was when Nate arrived in a sudden whirlwind. “Wow, guys, I got lost on the way here. I’m glad not a _single_ one of you waited to drive here with me. It makes me feel self-sufficient.” He threw an arm around Sara’s shoulders and the look that crossed her face…Leonard had no idea what it meant. “Sorry, hon.”

Len shot his gaze between them far too many times before he was able to say something halfway coherent. “He’s your date? The  _ historian _ ?” In hindsight, he knew his words were much more of an insult than he’d intended, but he couldn’t help himself.

Nate, of course, didn’t take his words as negative. “Come off it, Len, you knew what my job was before!” He good-naturedly hit Leonard on the arm. (And Len suspected Nate had no idea how close he was to losing that very hand.)

“A historian, Lance? Why don’t you just date a – a –” What was possibly worse than a historian? “A librarian!”

Leonard knew he did a poor job of hiding his surprise at this turn of events – honestly, he had nothing against Nate, and they got along pretty well on the team, but knowing  _ he _ was Sara’s date automatically cast him in a negative light that Leonard couldn’t shake.

“I’m not just a librarian – I mean, historian. I have a cool superpower,” Nate reminded him.

“Who needs superpowers? I don’t have any. It’s called being old school – you wouldn’t understand.”

“Oh, want to give up your gun?”

“That…is completely different.”

“Sure it is,” Nate said, smugly.

Sara knew she shouldn’t do it, she  _ knew  _ the point had been to see if Leonard got jealous, but she was too annoyed by his insulting reaction to Nate. And too resigned after his earlier words about insurmountable problems. “Nate and I aren’t ‘on a date’,” she said, getting the attention of both men.

“We’re not?” Nate was confused.

“We’re not,” she told him. “We’re in a relationship. A  _ long-running  _ relationship.”

“You’re  _ what _ ?” Leonard exclaimed, wondering what alternate dimension he’d fallen into this time.

“Yup, long-term.” She grinned up at Nate who sent her a tight smile back. “It’s getting pretty serious.”

Leonard couldn’t help being suspicious, but before he could question them, he spotted Amaya nearby and quickly waved her over. “What great timing,” he told her, putting his arm around her waist. “Nate and Sara were just telling me how they’re dating. Just like we are.”

“Oh, is Amaya your date?” Sara asked, innocently. “You two have such platonic chemistry that I assumed you were here as friends.”

“Really?” Amaya asked innocently. “I wasn’t aware you were such an expert in that area considering you and your man there have the sizzling chemistry of…siblings.”

“Hey, we’re incredibly hot for each other,” Sara said, snippily. “Incredibly.”

“Yeah, uh…we’re on fire.” Nate patted Sara awkwardly on the shoulder and she tried to glare him to death.

“This is getting painful,” Amaya muttered.

“What is?” Sara challenged. “Pretending you’re dating?”

“You tell me!” Amaya snapped.

Sara turned to Leonard. “I think it’s nice that Amaya was willing to come with you so you wouldn’t feel as alone.”

Amaya wasn’t pleased with that summation. “What’s that supposed to mean? At least he didn’t find a date by leaving his room and asking out the first person he saw walking by in the hall.”

Leonard cleared his throat and looked away, since that was basically what he’d done. Almost exactly.

Nate narrowed his eyes at Amaya. “I’ll have you know that Sara asked me out when we were in the  _ kitchen _ . Not the hall.”

“Much better,” Amaya said condescendingly. “That’s such a romantic story, Nathaniel.” She linked her hand with Leonard who barely managed not to jump when she did so. “I’m sure it’s not more romantic than my and Leonard’s story, though. We’ve been together for three months.”

“How convenient,” Sara murmured, “the moment I mention we’re in a relationship, you two say that you are as well.” 

“Well, love finds you when it finds you,” Amaya simpered, patting Len on the cheek.

Sara felt her blood boiling. “Love, you say?” She cut her gaze over to Leonard who wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Yes,  _ love _ ,” Amaya said, forcefully.

Sara was getting progressively more uncomfortable with her own lie – she might be at Nate’s level of discomfort now, in fact. “I guess you couldn’t tell that that we’re…also…” she glanced over at Nate, “…in love?”

“We – we’re in –” Nate couldn’t finish the phrase.

“He doesn’t like to talk about it,” Sara said, in a stage whisper. “He’s a little shy.”

“How long, exactly, have you been carrying on this supposed affair?” Leonard demanded.

“I guess the same amount of time as you and Amaya,” Sara said, as Nate (oh-so-helpfully) said nothing. “Two and a half, three months?”

“I’ve never once seen you two together,” Amaya said, throwing her doubt into the mix.

“That’s how you know it’s real,” Nate explained, rather unconvincingly. “We’re good at hiding.”

“Have you forgotten I was in the League?” Sara asked, pointing at Len and Amaya in turn. “I’m so good at sneaking around that I could be right in front of you and you wouldn’t even see me.”

“You mean like we can’t see you right now?” Len asked, mockingly.

“I’m not  _ trying  _ to be stealthy right now,” Sara claimed. “There’s a difference.”

Amaya wasn’t impressed. “Whatever you say.”

“For two people asking so many questions, I have to say, I could turn them right back around.” Sara’s confidence grew when she realized she’d inadvertently stumbled across an actual, valid point. “I’ve never seen you two together, either. Unless you’ve both achieved the skill of turning invisible, then when, exactly, has this  _ definitely real  _ relationship been playing out?”

Amaya pulled Leonard closer by the hand she still hadn’t dropped, and he stumbled, nearly falling into her. “Isn’t it obvious? All the times you two were together – that no one saw – were the times that Len and I were together.”

“Yeah,” Len agreed, “that sounds like it makes the most sense.”

“Wait, you two are together?” Ray exclaimed from behind them. “When did this happen!”

“Months ago,” Amaya said, trying to tell him with her eyes to be quiet. “Around the time Nate and Sara got together.”

“Nate and Sara are together?!” Ray wailed. “What the hell, guys!” He sent a betrayed look to each of them in turn before stopping on Sara. “And yet you came to me the other day…”

“What was the other day?” Len asked.

“Ray…” Sara hissed, threateningly.

Ray seemed genuinely upset and not as if he were playing along. “I’m always the last to know everything. Everything!” He turned back to Sara. “And I  _ knew  _ Nate was really your first choice. You could have just admitted it.”

Ray spun on his heel and stalked away as Nate called his name to no avail. “I’m going to be paying for that later,” Nate muttered.

“What’s wrong with Palmer?” Len was curious. “He seemed upset to hear about you two. Or maybe…jealous?”

Sara jumped on the suggestion. “Right, jealous. That’s probably it. See, I asked him to be my date to this party first.” She glanced at Nate. “Uh, we’d had a falling out, so I thought I’d come tonight with Ray and Nate would see reason. But he came to his senses much quicker than I thought.” She frowned. “Come to think of it, I never told Ray that Nate and I were coming together, after all…”

Leonard was shaking his head. “How many men did you ask to this party Lance? Did you ask Hunter, too?”

“What!” She couldn’t keep the horror from her tone and then started laughing. “Please. Let’s keep things in the realm of possibility.”

“I’m standing right here,” Rip said, from two feet away, and they all jumped.

“No offense,” Sara told him, weakly.

“For what it’s worth, I think your accent’s pretty hot,” Amaya said, winking at him. Rip sighed and disappeared back into the crowd.

Jax had chosen that moment to wander over. “Was that – were you hitting on Rip?”

Leonard cleared his throat. “My date – uh, girlfriend – is most certainly not hitting on Rip.”

Jax paused with his champagne halfway to his mouth, blinking as he looked back and forth between them. “Your  _ what _ ?”

“Girlfriend,” Sara chimed in, as Jax whipped his head around to face her. “Yeah, Len and Amaya here have been getting cozy for months. You didn’t know?”

“We kept it a secret,” Amaya explained.

Jax was looking around the room, as if to make sure he was still in the same place, then turned back to Len and Amaya. “ _ What _ ?”

“Oh, do you find it a little…unbelievable?” Sara asked, tone beyond insinuating.

“No more unbelievable than your and Nate’s secret, epic romance,” Len needled.

“Sara and Nate?” Jax choked out, then started muttering, “Oh no,  _ oh no _ . I think we’re in the wrong timeline.” He spun around to where he remembered last seeing Wells and Barry. “Guys, something happened to the timeline!” he yelled, as he sprinted off.

“Look what you’ve done now,” Nate sighed, as he took a few steps to follow Jax. “I’ll try to fix that before Allen decides to restore the timeline to a non-existent previous incarnation.”

Once he was gone, Sara cursed Nate for leaving her standing alone awkwardly and searched for any excuse to get out of there and away from Leonard and Amaya as fast as possible. “I think I’ll go clear things up with Ray.” She power walked away, hoping it didn’t look like she was fleeing with the same speed Jax had.

“That was weird,” Amaya murmured, as Len reached up and removed her hand from his shoulder. “Aw, you don’t like having a beautiful woman draped all over you, Leonard?” When he just scowled at her, she added, “Or is it that I’m the  _ wrong _ woman?”

“No one’s watching us, so drop the act for a second.”

“I will if you’ll man up and go talk to Sara.”

“While she’s here with her seventeen dates?!”

“Oh come on, you can’t believe any of that is real. She’s lying, the same as we are.”

“Alright, probably, but what if she’s not? What if she really,” he could barely say it, “ _ likes  _ the guy? I mean he’s smart, moderately attractive –”

“He is  _ hot _ !” Amaya interjected.

Leonard sighed. “And overall I guess he’s decent. You know, in the most safe, boring kind of way.”

“And you really think that’s the kind of guy Sara Lance would want?”

“She dated Oliver Queen, remember? And I’m not talking about after he was all dangerous and brooding as the Arrow, I’m talking about before, back when he was just a spoiled rich kid.”

“That was different,” Amaya said dismissively. “He was a billionaire, the normal rules don’t apply to billionaires. Besides, that was a long time ago. I’m just saying, I haven’t known Sara for too long, but I can say with certainty that Nate Heywood is not her type.”

“If you know her so well by now, then what’s her type?”

She gave him a long, leveling look. “You.”

“Me?” He wasn’t sure if she was trying to make a joke or not.

“Yes, you. And I don’t mean the criminal or the thief or the guy who was willing to give his life to save everyone he loved. I mean  _ you _ . Leonard Snart. You could do anything and she’d still be in love with you.”

He took a step backwards. “She’s not in love with –”

“That explosion must have  _ really _ addled your brain,” she tsked. “I don’t see any other explanation for it.”

She walked away before he could argue with her any further.


End file.
